logosfakefandomcom-20200215-history
Television commercials in Eusloida
1950s 1960s 1970s Assoil TVC 1974.png|Assoil commercial (1974). Sony ad 1970s.png|Sony commercial (1976). Cosmoil TVC 1979.png|Cosmoil commercial (1979). 1980s Keep Eusloida Tidy.png|Keep Eusloida Tidy PSA (1980). The Food Shack - Pizza commercial - The Night Time is Right (1981).png|The Food Shack commercial (1981). Eusloidian Electric TVC 1981.png|Eusloidian Electric commercial (1981). Eusloidian Commercial Bank TVC 1984.png|Eusloidian Commercial Bank commercial (1984). Apple_ad_1984.png|Apple commercial (1984). Delta Runner ad 1986.png|Delta Runner commercial (1986). Caltro ad 1986.png|Caltro commercial (1986). Einmar TVC 1986.png|Einmar commercial (1986). Kodak Supralife (1986).png|Kodak Supralife batteries (1986). AIDS Foundation Eusloida TVC 1987.png|AIDS Foundation PSA (1987). Eusloida Airlines TVC 1987.png|Eusloida Airlines commercial (1987). Geerlesia Subway TVC 1987.png|Geerlesia Subway commercial (1987). cadle commercial 1987.png|Cadle commercial (1987). Dairy queen eruowood 1987 ad.png|Dairy Queen commercial (1987). Salon Selectives shampoo (1988).png|Salon Selectives shampoo (1988). Salon Selectives conditioners (1988).png|Salon Selectives conditioners (1988). The Food Shack - The Ribster commercial - Airplane (1989).png|The Food Shack commercial (1989). Taco bell eruowood ad 1989.png|Taco Bell 49 cent tacos offer commercial (1989). PediaCare (1989).png|PediaCare commercial (1989). 1990s Alpha Oil TVC 1990.png|Alpha Oil commercial (1990). Driim and Diet Driim TVC 1990.png|Driim Cola commercial (1990). Driim Clear Commercial 1990.png|Driim Clear commercial (1990). 7up commercial 1990.jpg|7Up commercial (1990). Game Boy commercial 1990.png|Game Boy commercial (1990). Coop TVC 1991.png|Coop commercial (1991). Driim Cola commercial 1991.png|Driim Cola commercial (1991). Driim Cherry 1991 TVC.png|Driim Cherry commercial (1991). Driim Lemon TVC 1991.png|Driim Lemon commercial (1991). Driim Orange TVC 1991.png|Driim Orange commercial (1991). Driim Clear 1991 ad.png|Driim Clear commercial (1991). Driim AM TVC 1991.png|Driim A.M. commercial (1991). Froot Loops (1991).png|Froot Loops commercial (1991). Alphia - We Drive with a Difference.png|Alphia Motors commercial (1991). Lux commercial 1991.jpg|Lux commercial (1991). Tiny Toon Adventures canned pasta (1992).png|Tiny Toon Adventures Canned Pasta commercial (1992). If you drink then drive you're a complete idiot.png|Anti-Drunk Driving PSA (1993). Housemart TVC 1993.png|Housemart commercial (1993). Coca-Cola TVC 1993.png|Coca-Cola commercial (1993). Einmar commercial 1993.png|Einmar commercial (1993). Eurcasica Bank TVC 1994.png|Eurcasica Bank commercial (1994). Eusloidian Post TVC 1994.png|Eusloidian Post commercial (1994). Subway Turkey & Ham Dijon sub.png|Subway commercial (1994). Frisk Mints commercial 1990s (Office).png|Frisk commercial (1994). Frisk Mints commercial 1990s (Sleep).png|Frisk commercial (1994). Frisk Mints commercial 1990s (Gym).png|Frisk commercial (1994). GameHub - Jump In Join and Play.png|Einmar GameHub commercial (1995). Delisoda ad 1995.png|Delisoda commercial (1995). PlayStation Eusloida TVC 1996.png|PlayStation commercial (with Coop, 1996). Delta GSA 1996 TVC.png|Delta commercial (Delta GSA, 1996). Eusloida Times TVC 1997.png|Eusloida Times commercial (1997). General Mutual TVC 1997.svg|General Mutual commercial (1997). National Bank TVC 1997.png|National Bank commercial (1997). ECBank TVC 1997.png|ECBank commercial (1997). Midway Bank TVC 1997.png|Midway Bank commercial (1997). Path 3 commercial.png|Einmar Path 3 commercial (1997). PlayStation Eusloida TVC 1997.png|PlayStation commercial (with Coop, Housemart, Carrefour, Wal-Mart, Auchan, Intermarché and Kmart, 1997). Gamehub - get plugged in.png|Einmar GameHub commercial (1997). Pringles commercial 1997.jpg|Pringles commercial (1997). TFS commercial - Tornado.png|The Food Shack commercial (1997). Taco Bell Star Wars toys 1997.png|Taco Bell commercial (1997). Astral TVC 1997.png|Astral commercial (1997). Serla commercial 1997.jpg|Serla commercial (1997). Pepsi ad 1998 URA.png|Pepsi commercial (1998). Triaminic (1998).png|Triaminic commercial (1998). Frontier Bank TVC 1999.png|Frontier Bank commercial (1999). Driim AM TVC 1999.png|Driim AM commercial (1999). Pepsi - Joy of Cola (United Republics).png|Pepsi commercial (1999). Kodak advert 1999.png|Kodak commercial (1999). Panasonic IMAX theatre commercial 1999.jpg|Panasonic Imax Theatre commercial (1999). 2000s Eusloida - Blood TVC 2000.png|Blood PSA (2000). Could you live with the shame - 2000.png|''Could you live with the shame?'' PSA (2000). Eusloida Captions TVC 2000.png|Teletext Captions commercial (2000). Eusloida Telecom TVC 2000.png|Eusloida Telecom commercial (2000). Bank of Geerlesia TVC 2000.png|Bank of Geerlesia commercial (2000). Opel ad 2000.png|Opel commercial (2000). Mcdonalds we love to see you smile.png|McDonald's commercial (2000). Cablevision Eusloida TVC 2001.png|Cablevision commercial (2001). Calvos TVC 2001.png|Calvos commercial (2001). AP Eusloida TVC 2001.png|AP commercial (2001). Eurcasica Bank TVC 2001.png|Eurcasica Bank commercial (2001). Neptunic Bank TVC 2001.png|Neptunic Bank commercial (2001). Eusloidian People Insurance TVC 2001.png|Eusloidian People Insurance commercial (2001). Astral commercial 2001.png|Astral commercial (2001). Grill's ad 2001.png|Grill's commercial (2001). Yellow Pages Eusloida TVC 2002.png|Yellow Pages commercial (2002). Blosser TVC 2002.png|Blosser commercial (2002). Blosser Adventurer TVC 2002.png|Blosser commercial (Blosser Adventurer, 2002). ERC TVC 2002.png|Eusloidian Rural Credit commercial (2002). Eurcasica Bank TVC 2002.png|Eurcasica Bank commercial (2002). East Eurcasic Bank TVC 2002.png|East Eurcasic Bank commercial (2002). GM Insurance TVC 2002.svg|GM Insurance commercial (2002). Arby's ad 2002.png|Arby's commercial (2002). Eusloida car crash TVC 2003.png|Car crash PSA (2003). Eusurac TVC 2003.png|Eusloidian Insurance Company commercial (2003). McDonald's Anglosaw Chicken Deluxe ad (July 2003).png|McDonald's commercial (2003). McDonald's commercial 2005.png|McDonald's commercial (2003). Eusloida Bank TVC 2004.png|Eusloida Bank commercial (2004). Eusin TVC 2004.png|Eusin commercial (2004). Mcdonalds eruowood most locations open 6am earlier.png|McDonald's commercial (2004). Euspetro TVC 2005.svg|Euspetro commercial (2005). Path Tree TVC.png|Einmar Path Tree commercial (2005). Eusloida Telecom - Taxi PSA - 2006.png|Taxi PSA (2006). Mcdonalds gau golden arches forming logo.png|McDonald's commercial (2006). Neptunic Bank TVC 2007.png|Neptunic Bank commercial (2007). Ichiza Commercial 2009.png|Ichiza commercial (2009). 2010s Calvos Be Lived commercial 2010.png|Calvos commercial (2010). Einmar commercial 2013.png|Einmar commercial (2013). Esten TVC 2014.png|Esten commercial (2014). Stroke Energy commercial 2014.png|Stroke Energy commercial (2014). Eusloida - World Smokefree Day TVC 2015.png|World Smokefree Day PSA (2015). Eusloida - Meth TVC 2015.png|Anti-methamphetamines PSA (2015). Sandanger Eurcasica TVC 2015.png|Sandanger Eurcasica commercial (2015). cadlee.png|Cadle Futura commercial (2015). Ichiza commercial 2015.png|Ichiza commercial (2015). Zimmerman commercial 2015.png|Zimmerman commercial (2015). Jindō commercial 2015.png|Jindō commercial (2015). Pepsi Perfect ad.png|Pepsi Perfect commercial (2015). Astral commercial 2016.png|Astral commercial (2016). Coca-Cola International ad 2016.png|Coca-Cola commercial (2016). Driim Cola commercial 2016.png|Driim Cola commercial (2016). Vodafone TVC 2017.png|Vodafone commercial (2017). Martz Commercial.png|Martz commercial (2017). Peugeot commercial 2017.png|Peugeot commercial (2017). Opel commercial 2017.svg|Opel commercial (2017). Mercedes-Benz TVC 2017.png|Mercedes-Benz commercial (2017). Driim Orange TVC 2017.png|Driim Orange commercial (2017). Williams Light commercial 2017.png|Williams Light commercial (2017). Category:Eusloida Category:Television Category:Commercials